Transformers Sonic Wars
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: When Gigatron and his forces attack Station Square, Sonic and co. must team up with Lewamus Primal and his team of Maximals to stop this threat. OCs are by me, Lewamus Prime 2019, CyotheLion, ScottishArtGuy, and so on. Pairings: OCxOC, SonAmy, KnuxIkial, ShadOuge, TailsxFiona, SilverxBlaze, etc


Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 with a new fanfiction! It's called _Transformers Sonic Wars_! Basically, when the Predacons arrive on Earth to enslave Humans and Mobians, Sonic and the gang team up with Lewamus Primal and his team of Maximals in order to stop Gigatron and his forces

OCs are by me, Lewamus Prime 2019, CyotheLion, ScottishArtGuy, etc.

Pairings: SonicxAmy, CyoxBonnie, NoahxNoire, InfernoxKathy, ZairexEmber, KnucklesxTikal, TailsxFiona, ShadowxRouge, MinaxAsh, and more

SEGA and Sonic Team owns Sonic The Hedgehog, Hasbro and Michael Bay owns Transformers

I own nothing else. Read and review!

Chapter One: Meet The Maximals!

_Centuries ago, a race of robots that can think and feel like us Humans existed. They were known as __**Cybertronians **__and they lived on the planet known as __**Cybertron**__. With the power to transform into either vehicles or animals, these lifeforms waged wars on Cybertron, then Earth, then back again. The factions were known as either __**Autobots **__or __**Maximals **__and __**Decepticons**__ and __**Predacons. **__The Maximals and Autobots were heroes whereas the Decepticons and Predacons were pure evil incarnate. One day, the Decepticon and Predacon leader, __**Megatron**__ used a virus to steal the Sparks from all the people on Cybertron, however, a lone Maximal known as __**Optimus Primal **__sacrificed himself to defeat Megatron once and for all. Optimus's Spark was still around, but was no longer needed. As for the megalomanium in Megatron's Spark, it was gone for good. Now we turn to a new chapter on planet Earth_

Location: The Destiny Star

It showed a figure at the command bridge of a ship. He looked like Animated Grimlock, with the head of Optimus Prime from Transformers Cybertron. This was Lewamus Primal, an ex-Predacon who became a Maximal commander leading his own team of Maximals.

"Well, this is peaceful." said Lewamus, sounding like Ragna The Bloodedge from BlazBlue "No attacks."

Suddenly, the alarm sounded

***ALERT! ALERT! PREDACON SHIP HEADING TOWARDS PLANET EARTH!***

"Who's leading the Predacon army now that Megatron's dead and gone!?" said Lewamus, bewildered "Is it Divebomb!?"

"Much worse, Boss-Dino!" said a voice similar to Setsuna F. Seiei from Mobile Suit Gundam 00, as a male version of Airrazor arrived. He was colored like a bald eagle. This was the Maximal scout, Skybolt "It's Gigatron!"

"GIGATRON!?" Lewamus growled "Slag it all! He's probably going to turn all life on Earth into his slaves!"

"What're we gonna do!?" said a voice similar to Patrick Star from SpongeBob SquarePants, as a robot that looked like Rhinox crossed with Alphonse Elric arrived. This was Backstop, the Maximal weapons expert

"We head to Earth, and stop Gigatron's plot or die trying!" said Lewamus

"ROGER!" said Lewamus's unit

_Location: Station Square, Planet Earth_

It shows a Mobian blue hedgehog with apple green eyes, red sneakers with white stripes, and white gloves zooming down the streets of Station Square. This was none other than the 'Fastest Thing Alive' himself, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Talk to me, Tails." said Sonic on his wrist communicator

_"There's a robbery going on at Station Square bank!" _said a voice belonging to his friend, Miles 'Tails' Prower

"I'm on my way there!" said Sonic as he sped his way there

Meanwhile, at the Station Square National Bank, a green Mobian hedgehog with blue eyes wearing a black jacket with flames was holding someone hostage. This was Scourge The Hedgehog, an evil doppelganger of Sonic

"Alright, ya donut munchin' plebs!" said Scourge as he pointed a gun at someone "Nobody move, or I'll blow everyone's heads to mush!"

The next thing you know, Sonic appeared behind Scourge

"Hiya." said Sonic, startling Scourge. Scourge attempted to shoot Sonic, but the blue hedgehog was too fast for him, so he knocked the gun out of Scourge's hand, then he delivered a wild haymaker to the green hedgehog's ribs, then kicked Scourge in the groin, hard, before finishing the job with a right hook to Scourge's face, breaking the green hedgehog's nose. Scourge then crumpled to the ground like a ragdoll, out cold

"The police will be on their way shortly." said Sonic

"Damn you, Sonic!" said Scourge "I'll get you for this one day!"

"I seriously doubt that one, pal." said Sonic as he watched the cops load Scourge in the back of the police car

Elsewhere, an alien ship was at a canyon, and the computer announced _**"Alternate modes scanned. Awaken!"**_

With that, a European dragon, a Spinosaurus, a great white shark, a hammerhead shark, a crab, a spider, a scorpion, a bulldog ant, a Japanese hornet, a crow, a praying mantis, a pterodactyl, a Jacobson's chameleon, and a manticore emerged from the ship

"So, _this _must be Earth." said the dragon, sounding like Baron Draxum from Rise Of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

"Indeed, Lord Gigatron." said the Spinosaurus, sounding like The Joker from _Batman: The Killing Joke_. "Soon, we will reshape this ball of dirt in our own image, and all the Humans and Mobians will kneel before the Predacons!"

"My liege, shall we begin our invasion of Earth?" said the great white shark, sounding like Hades from the Disney movie, _Hercules_

"As soon as we can, Riptide." said Gigatron "Stingblade, I want you to survey the area, and see what we can attack."

"It shall be done, Lord Gigatron." said the Japanese hornet, sounding like Wade Wilson/Deadpool from the Deadpool movies crossed with Guy from The Croods as he took to the skies

Elsewhere, a jaguar with the wings of a vampire bat was watching this from afar.

"I need to inform Lewamus." said the jaguar, sounding like Theo Martin, the Jungle Fury Blue Ranger from Power Rangers Jungle Fury as he flew off

Meanwhile, a Mobian lion was flying towards Angel Island. He had yellow fur, brown shaggy hair, a brown tailtip, a robotic left hand and forearm, grey and blue boots, and a blue and grey bulletproof vest. This was Cyo The Lion, a Mobian lion from Kenya that used to live in the Lion Village, but moved to Station Square. Eggman attempted to make him into a living weapon by turning him into a cyborg, but failed miserbly, as a result, Cyo joined Team Sonic, and became a great ally to the team. He was dating Bonnie, a Mobian hedgehog girl from Edinburgh, Scotland

_'Man, I wonder how Knuckles is doing?' _he thought _'It's been a while since he and Tikal started a relationship, plus Sonic is dating Amy, Silver's with Blaze, Tails is with Cosmo, Fiona's dating Sonic's brother, Manic, Shadow's dating Rouge, Inferno and Kathy are dating, Ember is starting a relationship with Zaire, and Noah and Noire are goin' steady.'_

Cyo then landed onto Angel Island, and he looked around for Knuckles

"Hello?" said Cyo, sounding like Simba from the 2019 Lion King movie "Knux? Tikal? Anyone here?"

"Heya, Cy!" said a voice belonging to Knuckles the Echidna as the current guardian of the Master Emerald walked up to the cyborg lion "How's it goin'?"

"It's goin' good." said Cyo "Bonnie's trying her hand at being a treasure hunter, just like you and Rouge."

"Heh, I can tell she'll do just fine and dandy as a treasure hunter." said Knuckles. Suddenly, they heard a rustling in the bushes

"The heck was that?" Cyo blurted out, looking a little startled. With that, Cyo and Knuckles decided to investigate, until they saw a jaguar with bat wings come out of the bushes

"Is that a jaguar...with _actual _bat wings?" Knuckles blurted out "It's official. We're going cuckoo."

"Ditto, Knux." said Cyo "I must've had too many Monster energy drinks, and the caffine is making me see things."

With that, the jaguar placed a note it had in it's mouth on the ground, before flying off. Cyo then picked up the note, and read it aloud with Knuckles

_To Team Sonic_

_If you want to learn more about what's going on, meet us in the forest._

_A possible ally_

"Whoever sent this, is probably on our side." said Cyo "We'd better inform the others."

"Righto." said Knuckles as he ran to his pet Titan-Wing Buffalord, Rubble, as Cyo readied his jetpack

"Power to thrusters! Ignition!" said Cyo as he took off flying at the same time Knuckles and Rubble took to the skies

Meanwhile, at the forest, Cyo was with Sonic, Amy, Bonnie, Tails, Cosmo, and Fiona

"And you're saying a jaguar with the wings of a bat gave you that note, and told you to meet him in the forest?" said Sonic

"100%, Sonic." said Cyo

The next thing you know, the team felt the ground shake, and then they saw what looked like the Indominus Rex from Jurassic World

"Holy Jumpin' Banana Boats!" Sonic blurted out "Is that...the Indominus Rex, like from Jurassic World?"

(**AN: I got that quote from an episode of Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy, when Johnny saw that Plank's parents got hurt due to Eddy mucking around like a total retard)**

Suddenly, the Indominus Rex then spoke, sounding like Ragna The Bloodedge from BlazBlue

"Lewamus Primal, Maximize!"

With that, the Indominus Rex then transformed into a humanoid robot resembling TFA!Grimlock with the head of TFC!Optimus, and the face of Prime!Optimus. He had a Maximal symbol below a scratched Predacon symbol, showing that he changed factions.

"Calm down, Sonic." said Lewamus "I mean you no harm. I am not working for Doctor Eggman."

"How do you know my name?" said Sonic

"I am Lewamus Primal, leader of the Maximals." said Lewamus "I came to this planet to help you and your friends in protecting Station Square."

"What's going on?" said Sonic

"Gigatron, leader of the Predacons has arrived on Earth." said Lewamus "He plans on reshaping your home planet into his twisted image. Me and my team of Maximals are here to stop them."

"Looks like this 'Gigatron' guy means buisness." said Tails "We're gonna need all the help we can get."

With that, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cyo, Cosmo, and Fiona then walked into a futuristic ship, once inside, they saw a Velociraptor, a lion, a red kneed tarantula, a bald eagle, a grizzly bear, a rhinoceros, an orca whale, a wolf, a vampire bat, a stingray, a Siberian white tiger with Peregrine falcon wings, a black panther, a silverback gorilla, a field mouse, a Brahma bull and that same jaguar with bat wings.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet The Pride." said Lewamus, gesturing to his team

"Maximize!" said the other animals as they entered robot form

"Whoa..." said Amy as she marveled at the robots.

"This is our arial scout, Skybolt." said Lewamus, gesturing to the robot that becomes a bald eagle. Skybolt was a genderbent version of Airrazor, but colored like a bald eagle

"Yo!" said Skybolt, sounding like Josuke Higashikata from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable.

"Over here is our weapons expert, Backstop." said Lewamus, gesturing to a robot that resembled Rhinox crossed with Alphonse Elric, having two chainguns attached to his arms

"Ya feel lucky, punk?" said Backstop, sounding like Patrick Star from SpongeBob SquarePants

"Easy there, Backstop." said Lewamus

"What? I just wanted to show them my cannons." said Backstop

"Right over there is our field medic, Ursa Maxus." said Lewamus, pointing at said Maximal. Ursa Maxus looked like Polar Claw, but colored like a grizzly bear.

"Hmmmm..." said Ursa Maxus, sounding like Ryu from Street Fighter crossed with Noriaki Kakyoin from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders "It appears to me that the pheromone levels that Sonic is showing suggests that he harbors feelings for Miss Rose."

"Right there is our team ninja, Darkchaser." said Lewamus, pointing at the Maximal he mentioned. Darkchaser resembled Cheetor from the Transformers Generations toyline, but colored like a black panther.

"Greetings." said Darkchaser, sounding like Sosuke Sagara from Full Metal Panic crossed with Sho Fukamachi/Guyver I from the 2003 Guyver anime

"Right over there is our stealth and recon agent, Nightfang." said Lewamus. Nightfang looked like Onyx Primal, but with the head of TFC!Jetfire

"Hello there." said Nightfang, sounding like Terry McGinnis/Batman from Batman Beyond

"Right over there is our muscle, Chargehorn." said Lewamus, pointing at the Maximal that becomes a Brahma Bull.

"Hiya." said Chargehorn, sounding like Maui from the Disney movie, _Moana_

"Right over there is the jungle recon agent, Junglord." said Lewamus, pointing at the Maximal that turns into a silverback gorilla

"Nice to meet you, Team Sonic." said Junglord, sounding like Goku from Dragon Ball Super

"Over there are our undersea recon agents, Seaspray and Deepdive." said Lewamus. Seaspray was the one who can become an orca, while Deepdive could become a stingray.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Team Sonic." said Seaspray, sounding like Terra from Kingdom Hearts

"Same here." said Deepdive, sounding like Setsuna F. Seiei from Mobile Suit Gundam 00

"Right over there are our ground recon agents, Claw and Steelmane." said Lewamus. Claw resembled Dinobot with the head of Stampy from Beast Wars Neo, while Steelmane resembled Leobreaker from Transformers Cybertron, but with the head of G1 Optimus Prime, and the hair of Lion-O from Thundercats 2011.

"Yo." said Steelmane, sounding like Simba from The Lion Guard

"Hiya." said Claw, sounding like Robin from Teen Titans

"Right there is our sniper, Rodentron." said Lewamus as he pointed to the Maximal that turned into a field mouse. Rodentron resembled Rattrap, but with Stampy's head.

"Hello." said Rodentron, sounding like Jaune Arc from RWBY

"Right there is our spy, Venomica." said Lewamus, gesturing to the Maximal that becomes a spider. Venomica resembled Blackarachnia from TFA crossed with her Beast Wars counterpart.

"It's good to meet you." said Venomica, sounding like Mamiya from Fist Of The North Star: Ken's Rage crossed with Chun-Li from Street Fighter

"Over there are our airial recon agents, AIrstrike and Skyclaw." said Lewamus, gesturing to the two Fuzors. Airstrike was a Fuzor between a Siberian white tiger and a Peregrine falcon, while Skyclaw was a Fuzor between a jaguar and a vampire bat.

"The name's Skyclaw, and this is my brother, Airstrike." said Skyclaw, sounding like Theo from Power Rangers Jungle Fury

"Yo." said Airstrike, sounding like Trent from Power Rangers Dino Thunder

"Over there is our team swordsman, Wolfblade." said Lewamus. Wolfblade, in appearance, resembled Snarl from Transformers Cybertron, but with the head of Silverbolt from Transformers Beast Wars

"Yo." said Wolfblade, sounding like Inuyasha

"So, you guys are alien robots from another planet?" said Tails

"Yes. We hail from the planet, Cybertron." said Lewamus "We came to Earth to aid you in protecting Humanity and Mobianity alike."

"Looks like we're gonna be in for the fight of our lives." said Fiona

Meanwhile, Eggman was plotting his next move. With him was Orbot, Cubot, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Crimson the Echidna, Miho Satsuma, AKA Agent Shinu, Jacket the Cat, Crystal the Cat, Gacoki the Lion, and Yomi the Black Lion.

"Let's see." murmured Eggman "What shall I do next to destroy that blasted hedgehog and his friends?"

"I have a suggestion." said a voice. Eggman then turned around to see Gigatron

"WHAT THE-!?" Eggman blurted out "A-a-a dragon!? Here on this day and age!? I thought dragons didn't exist!"

Suddenly, Gigatron reared up on his back legs and bellowed "Gigatron, Terrorize!"

Suddenly, Gigatron entered his robot form, resembling Predaking from Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters, crossed with Pre-Earth Megatron from Transformers Animated and Scourge from Transformers Cybertron

Eggman then reached under his desk, and pressed a button. The next thing you know, Miho, Crimson, Jacket, and Crystal bolted in

"We heard the silent alarm, Doc!" said Crystal, sounding like Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic "What gives?"

"Yeah, where's the fire?" said Jacket, sounding like Roderick Heffley from _Diary Of A Wimpy Kid_

"Show them exactly 'what gives', Toxinator." said Gigatron as a scorpion crawled out of the shadows

"Toxinator, Terrorize!" said the scorpion, sounding like Tyrian Callows from RWBY. Toxinator had entered robot form, and revealed the arm mounted laser blasters on his forearms

"HOLY CRAP!" Jacket blurted out, sounding like Roderick Heffley from the first three Diary Of A Wimpy Kid films "Just who even are you!?"

"We are Predacons." said a voice similar to Cinder Fall from RWBY as a raven flew in before entering robot form. She resembled Filch from Robots In Disguise 2015 crossed with Slipstream from _Transformers Animated_

"This is our spy, Blackwing." said Gigatron, gesturing to the Predacon in question

"Lord Gigatron, I have found a crystallized Red Energon deposit north of Station Square." said Blackwing

"Excellent." said Gigatron "Send Toxinator, Arachnitron, and Stingblade with you to retrieve it, and destroy any Maximals that come your way!"

"Consider it done, Lord Gigatron." said Blackwing, bowing before her master

Meanwhile, at the Maximal base on Earth, Sonic looked to see Bonnie arrive on her pet Titan-Wing Boneknapper, Skully. Bonnie, in appearance, was a Mobian hedgehog with sky blue fur, apple green eyes, quills styled like Amy's, but longer, and was wearing a blue t-shirt patterned like the Scottish flag, grey jeans, and black sneakers

"I came as soon as I heard!" said Bonnie, sounding like Merida from the Disney Pixar movie, _Brave_ "I just can't believe that there's actual alien robots!"

"Don't worry, Bonnie." said Cyo, reassuring his girlfriend "The Maximals are on our side."

"My guess is that Eggman is working with those Predacons, right?" said a voice similar to Blackfire from Teen Titans 2003 as a Mobian lioness with dark blue fur, an indigo muzzle, red hair, and golden yellow eyes wearing a purple t-shirt exposing her midriff, tan jeans, and red sneakers arrived on the back of a Night Fury at the same time a Mobian white lion with white fur, silver hair in a low ponytail, and vivid blue eyes wearing a white trenchcoat with golden accents, grey jeans, grey fingerless gloves, and grey boots arrived on the back of a Light Fury. The lioness was Noire, Cyo's cousin on his mom's side, while the white lion was Noah, Noire's crush.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get." said Noah, sounding like Ben Tennyson crossed with Spider-Man from the PS4 Spider-Man game

Suddenly, the gang looked to see Rodentron on the computer screen

"Everyone, I found a crystallized Red Energon deposit somewhere in Station Square!" said Rodentron "We have to get it before the Predacons do!"

"The heck is Red Energon?" said Cyo, looking curious

"Energon is a fuel source from our home planet of Cybertron." Lewamus explained "Red Energon is one of the many types of Energon, that when refined into fuel, grants the user incredible speed."

"Let's move out, guys!" said Cyo as he hopped onto the back of his pet Titan Wing Rumblehorn, Bonecrusher

"Right!" said the others

"BEAST MODE!" said the Maximals as they entered their animal configurations and bolted out the door

Elsewhere, in the canyons, Stinger, Arachnitron, Scytheblade, Bullet, Toxinator, and Blackwing found the Red Energon crystals

"Finally!" said Blackwing "Now to haul this back to the base!"

"Not so fast, Predacons!" said a voice as Sonic and the team arrived

"We're not letting you bring that Red Energon back to Gigatron!" said Lewamus

"Drat!" said Stinger "It's those damn Predacons again!"

"Let's terminate them!" said Arachnitron, sounding like Amiba from Ken's Rage

"I couldn't agree more!" said Scytheblade, sounding like Zabuza from Naruto

"Blackwing, Terrorize!"

"Stingblade, Terrorize!"

"Toxinator, Terrorize!"

"Bullet, Terrorize!"

"Scytheblade, Terrorize!"

"Arachnitron, Terrorize!"

Suddenly, the Predacons in question entered robot form, and readied their weapons

"Steelmane, Maximize!"

"Nightfang, Maximize!"

"Darkchaser, Maximize!"

"Backstop, Maximize!"

"Junglord, Maximize!"

"Seaspray, Maximize!"

"Skyclaw, Maximize!"

"Lewamus Primal, Maximize!"

The Maximals then entered their own robot forms, and brought out thier own weapons. Steelmane had a longsword, Darkchaser had a pair of katana swords, Nightfang had dual scimitars, Junglord had arm mounted blasters on his forearms, like Optimus Primal, Backstop had a battle axe, Seaspray had a claymore, Skyclaw had a pair of scimitar swords like Nightfang, and Lewamus had a cross between Grimlock's sword from _Transformers: Fall Of Cybertron_, and the Aramasa sword used by Ragna The Bloodedge from BlazBlue.

"Let's do it to it, team!" said Lewamus

"Right!" said the others

"Predacons, ATTACK!" said Blackwing as she drew her blaster and fired. Lewamus switched to his blaster and opened fire. Steelmane and Darkchaser fought against Toxinator, Backstop and Junglord fought against Bullet and Stingblade, Seaspray, Skyclaw, and Nightfang fought against Arachnitron and Scytheblade

"You're going down, you crazed quack!" said Seaspray as he fired from his blaster rifle, fighting Arachnitron

"Call me a quack, eh!?" said Arachnitron "You won't be so mouthy when you're on my examination table!"

"Oh, really?" said Nightfang "Somehow, I seriously doubt that, bub."

With that, Nightfang then slashed at Arachnitron and Scytheblade with his swords. Skyclaw and Airstrike fired their blasters at Stingblade and Bullet

"It's about time someone put you sick, twisted, sons-of-bitches behind bars once and for all!" said Skyclaw "You're gonna pay for what you did to the Flight Brigade!"

"Oh really?" said Bullet, sounding like Zim from the Invader Zim cartoons crossed with Kaos from the Skylanders franchise "Somehow, I doubt that."

With that, Skyclaw slashed Bullet with his dual scimitars, and knocked him back

"That'll teach ya to mess with a Fuzor!" said Skyclaw

Steelmane extended bladelike claws from his knuckles like Wolverine from Marvel comics as he fought Arachnitron. Arachnitron drew his blaster and opened fire

"It's curtains for you, kitty cat!" said Arachnitron, the next thing you know, Steelmane struck Arachnitron in the face with a powerful right hook, making the Predacon mad scientist skid back a few feet

"ENOUGH!"

The next thing anybody knew, Gigatron arrived in Dragon Mode and then roared "GIGATRON, TERRORIZE!" as he entered robot mode, his dragon form's tail becoming a sword

"Long time, no see, Gigatron." said Lewamus as he drew Bladeasaurus

"Lewamus Primal...brother...I vowed one day I would snuff out your spark since you became a goddamn Maximal." Gigatron snarled as he readied his Dragoflame Sword "I'll never forgive the Maximals since Optimus Primal killed my mentor, Megatron."

With that, both brothers had a very intense sword duel, slashing at eachother until Lewamus made claws extend Wolverine-style from his knuckles and slashed Gigatron's face

"GAH! Dammit!" roared Gigatron "I'll kill you for this, Lewamus!"

"Highly doubtful, brother." said Lewamus as he punched Gigatron square in the face, defeating him

"I'll remember this! Predacons, retreat!" said Gigatron as he and his forces escaped

"Alright, we managed to secure the Red Energon." said Lewamus "Now, let's extract the stuff, and head back to the ship."

Later on, Team Sonic was having a video conference with Sally, a member of Team Sonic

"So, we're teaming up with alien robots to fight evil alien robots?" said Sally

"Yep, that pretty much sums it all up." said Sonic "Lewamus and his team are on our side. I think Gigatron and his cronies are allied with Eggman."

"We're gonna need all the help we can get if we're to stop this threat." said Sally

"I'm scared, Sonikku." said Amy with a worried expression

"Don't be, Ames." said Sonic "We're gonna stop Eggman and the Predacons once and for all, mark my words."

Back on the Predacon ship, Gigatron was drumming his clawed fingers on his throne

"Lewamus Primal...my brother...I will _kill _you one day, you traitor." said Gigatron as his eyes glowed red with a dragon's growl

"In due time, Lord Gigatron." said Riptide as he walked out of the room, hiding a smirk. In secret, Riptide plotted to seize control of the Predacon army from Gigatron, so that way, _he _could become leader

'_Until it is time to slide in the knife, that is.' _thought Riptide with a devilish smirk

(End of Chapter One)

Maximal VA Cast

Lewamus Primal: Patrick Seitz (Ragna The Bloodedge from BlazBlue)

Venomica: Laura Bailey (Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow from Marvel's Avengers Assemble)

Darkchaser: Chris Patton (Sosuke Sagara from Full Metal Panic crossed with Sho Fukamachi/Guyver I from Guyver: The Bio-Boosted Armor 2003)

Nightfang: Will Friedle (Terry McGinnis/Batman from Batman Beyond)

Claw: Scott Menville (Robin from Teen Titans 2003)

Backstop: Bill Fagerbakke (Patrick Star from SpongeBob SquarePants)

Skybolt: Billy Kametz (Josuke Higashikata from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable)

Chargehorn: Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson (Maui from Moana)

Rodentron: Miles Luna (Jaune Arc from RWBY)

Steelmane: Rob Lowe (Simba from The Lion Guard)

Wolfblade: Richard Ian Cox (Inuyasha from Inuyasha)

Ursa Maxus: Kyle Heburt (Ryu from Street Fighter)

Junglord: Sean Schemmel (Goku from DBZ Kai mixed with Gonard from Kappa Mikey)

Seaspray: Jason Dohring (Terra from Kingdom Hearts)

Deepdive: Brad Swaile (Setsuna F. Seiei from Mobile Suit Gundam 00)

Skyclaw: Aljin Abella (Theo Martin/Jungle Fury Blue Ranger from Power Rangers Jungle Fury)

Airstrike: Jeffrey Parazzo (Trent Fernandez-Mercer/White Drago Ranger from Power Rangers Dino Thunder)

Predacons

Gigatron: John Cena (Baron Draxum from Rise Of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

Blackwing: Jessica Nigiri (Cinder Fall from RWBY)

Toxinator: Jason Spisak (Mac Guargan/Scorpion from Spider-Man PS4)

Riptide: James Woods (Hades from Disney's Hercules)

Stingblade: Ryan Reynolds (Guy from The Croods)

Clampdown: Jim Cummings (Robotnik from Sonic The Hedgehog)

Bullet: Richard Steven Horvitz (Kaos from Skylanders)

Arachnitron: Steve Staley (Amiba from Fist Of The North Star: Ken's Rage)

Scytheblade: Steven Blum (Zabuza Momoichi from Naruto)

Sledgestrike: Neil Kaplan (Genshin from Ninja Gaiden II)

Shockburst: Crispin Freeman (Alucard from Hellsing)

Venostriker: Clancy Brown (Gunmar from Trollhunters)

Dreadwing: Tom Kenny (Simon Petrikov/The Ice King from Adventure Time with Finn And Jake)

Next Time: The Maximals are adjusting to life in Station Square, with Sonic and the gang teaching them various Earth cultures, and they learn about Eggman's alliance with the Predacons. Meanwhile, Eggman and Gigatron plot their next move with Terrorcon foot soldiers that can change into prehistoric animals and sending a batallion of them into Knothole Village as a means to take it over. Can our heroes stop this threat?

Find Out on Chapter 2: Attack On Knothole!


End file.
